Future Timeline
Future Timeline is a chronological list of the important events that take place after the events of March of the Oni and Rainbow Roadtrip. Taking place 20 years from now, Lloyd has gain a mustache and a goatee, and he has two children. Princess Twilight has grown taller like Celestia, and becomes the ruler of Equestria. History Events takes place between March of the Oni and Rainbow Roadtrip Nya's Second Trimester A month before "Wasted True Potential", Nya enters the second trimester and has more energy than before. The Ninja bring Nya for various blood tests and the second Ultrasound scan to see how her baby is growing and whether there are any causes for concern. A gender ceremony was held to see whether Nya's baby is a boy or a girl. When the Ninja realised that Nya has baby twins, they wished for her babies to be both boy and girl, which Nya was more pleased of her actions. Enrollment of the Academy of Spinjitzu has increased than before Aside from Nya entering the second trimester, the Academy of Spinjitzu have increased the number of students after P.I.X.A.L. became a new headmistress. In addition, the Young Ninja became third year students and Nelson had already grown up a little taller than before. New teachers and staff had been hired when the Ninja are gone for important missions. A Ninjago Wedding After Nya accepts Jay to be his Yang, the wedding ceremony was held a month after the Oni Invasion. They already get married, and Jay and Nya finally kissed the bride. Construction of Samurai X Cave 2.0 After the Oni Invasion, the Underground Base was created by P.I.X.A.L. in order to store all the vehicles such as the Destiny's Bounty, Land Bounty, and the Samurai X Mech. Second Siege on Mount Aris Months after the Oni invasion, a thousand year old big named Beohernie came and attack Mount Aris for displeasing prayers from the villagers. He attacks most of the Hippogriffs, and swallowed Princess Skystar and Terramar. The hippogriffs have to seek shelter to prevent Beohernie's attack, until Queen Novo uses the Pearl of Teleportation to maroon Beohernie back to the Desert of Doom, his home place. Beginning of Summer Vacation Summer vacation has already started in Ninjago and Equestria, in which the Ninja and the Mane Six starts to spend time during Summer. Before "Wasted True Potential", Wu either purchased or found the chicken upon seeing his Ninja and the Mane Six become lazy. It also brings numerous events like the "Festival of the Two Sisters" and the Rainbow Festival (similar to the Friendship Festival in My Little Pony: The Movie.) During the Summer Vacation, Killow picked up a new habit, painting pictures. Moreover, Ninjago City is also enjoying a period of rare tranquility. After Rainbow Roadtrip Many events takes place after the events of Rainbow Roadtrip, in which, Lloyd find Akita as his new girlfriend, and prior to 20 years in the future, they were all grown up. The Ninja have become adults, they gain a mustache and a goatee, except Nya. Jay also wear an eyepatch due to his eye injury. The Ninja's couples now have children as well. The Mane Six also have changed too, with the exception of Twilight, which is grown more older than the Mane Five. Nya's child labor Three months after the events of "Awakenings", Nya's uterus grows bigger to make way for the twins' growth. She suffered a nightmare due to pregnancy problems shown. However, the Ninja, Akita, Kataru and Grimfrax encourage her not to be alone. Despite experiencing symptoms during pregnancy, the Ninja bring Nya for the hospital tour, if Nya had already given birth. Right at the moment, Nya was doing laundry, until her belly starts to ache. The Ninja, the two Formlings and Grimfrax make their arrangements to the hospital. Upon which, the nurses attempt Nya to push for the twins to be out of her uterus, but she is weak. The Ninja uses the Elemental Powers to brace Nya to push the twins out of her uterus. With one final scream, she finally have twins, marking that they were born. The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, their parents and the others were amazed by Jay and Nya's twins, which later to be named as Gabby and Bobby. After which, she starts to take care of the twins and have a few months off for parenting. Twilight becomes the new ruler in Equestria Moving to Canterlot Castle Before becoming the ruler of Equestria, Twilight packs all her things that she need to stay at the Canterlot Castle. She was homesick when she is about to leave the Castle of Friendship, as it holds memories in there. The Mane Five and Spike came to comfort her and promised that she was able to live in a new castle. The Mane Six went back to Canterlot via the Friendship Express. Coronation of the new ruler Princesses Celestia and Luna announce the coronation of Twilight Sparkle becoming the new ruler of Equestria. In addition, the two princesses combine their crowns into one crown on Twilight’s head. Trivia *It is unknown what became of the Overlord in this timeline. *